O' Berry
:For the puffle food, see Puffle-O's,. O-Berries are O-shaped berries and thus they were named "O-Berries", native only to Club Penguin. O-Berries are orange rings with stems on the top of them, growing on bushes. They are the unprocessed form of Puffle-O's. O-Berries, however, seem to only grow in The Wilderness, and at the Puffle Feeding Area, so it is unknown how penguins get to them. However, in the Mission 9 "Operation: Spy & Seek shows the Outback Pond behind the Ski Lodge which leads to the Wilderness. They are one of the main ingredients in Puffle O's, which Puffles love. They are a puffle's favorite type of Puffle Food. Involvement in Missions *Mission #2 - You must cheer up a black puffle by giving it O-Berries. The puffle isn't actually sad, but it doesn't trust the agent, although unlike the other puffles, it doesn't get scared and run away. However, once it is feed an O-berry, it becomes an agent's friend. It also becomes happier. The agent can also use it to start a fire. If they do not catch a fish and/or you do not use the fishing pole, you can eat them. *Mission #6 - Someone tied up the O-Berries to a Pine Tree (possibly Herbert) and the agent must use the scissors in their Spy Phone to get them down. They can then use them to feed the same hungry Black Puffle from Mission #2. Then, when Herbert traps the agent in a cage, they must throw the berries onto parts of the cage releases so the puffle can free them. They also learn that giving a O-Berry dipped in hot sauce to a black Puffle can be dangerous. Appearances *During Puffle Parties, one could throw O-Berries to puffles in the Puffle Feeding Area. *Black puffles seem to like them more than other puffles, igniting (going up in flames) themselves once they consume them. *The O-Berries are often seen in the Puffle Video. *Puffle O's are made with O-Berries. *The O-Berry was once available as a pin O-Berry Pin. *There was an exclusive O-Berry emote at the Puffle Party 2013. *There is a small Puffle Food shop that is heavily stocked with O-Berries at the Puffle Hotel Lobby. *It appears in Puffle Launch *They are seen in the hand item Gourmet O'Berries. Trivia *O-Berries are edible to penguins, as proven by Rookie in Mission 3 in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, but they do not taste very good. He said, "I had to wash the taste of these berries out of my mouth. It felt like it was on fire." In fact, O-berries are "bitter and spicy", as mentioned in the Club Penguin Times Edition #244. *PH eats O-Berries, most likely meaning that she's the only penguin who eats them. *If you feed a puffle Puffle-O's in the new puffle interface, it will be shown as an O-Berry. *O-berries combined with hot sauce will set the O-berry on fire but doesn't burn. However, if this fiery or spicy O-berry is fed to a black puffle, it will set the black puffle on a more intense fire than normal. This can be witnessed in a Secret Agent mission. *They work as Coins in the games Puffle Launch and Pufflescape. *Apparently, there is O-Berry bars as stated by PH when talking about Pete. She said he ate lots of them. *There is also O-Berry Coffee that PH drinks. *It's similar of Puffle-O, but different. *In the Club Penguin short, Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, if you look closely at Yarr's picture during his funeral, you'll see that the wreath around the picture has O-Berries in it. Gallery O-Berry Bush.png‎|An O-Berry Bush. O-Berry.jpg|An O-Berry. O-Berry Pin.PNG|The O-Berry pin. Puffle Os3.png|A Half Eaten O-Berry. Bag_of_Oberries.png|A bag of O-Berries. Rollerscape berry single.png|An O-Berry in the beta game Rollerscape See Also *Puffle-Os *O-Berry Pin *Puffle Category:Flora Category:Puffle Food Category:Puffles